Normally, whenever a beverage requiring the mixture of water and a brewing mix, such as coffee, is desired, there are only two ways by which this can be accomplished. First, an entire pot can be brewed, which will yield between five and eight cups. This manner is usually efficient, especially when there is more than one individual who will be sharing the beverage from the pot, or when one single person desires more than one cup. Unfortunately, a large majority of people only consume one cup at a time and are forced to dispose of the remainder that has been brewed. Even if someone chooses to have a second or third cup, there will still be between three and five cups left over, which will usually go to waste.
The second method commonly used to obtain a cup of beverage is to mix hot water with "instant" admixtures. Instant admixtures allow for as little or as much of the beverage to be made per an individual's desire. Although this method is extremely convenient, many drinkers agree that the taste of the instant beverages are not as favorable to that of the brewed variety; this is especially true with coffee. Therefore, a disposable beverage maker is needed which allows only a single cup, mug or other similar container to be used to brew a beverage, such as coffee or tea. The invention described herein provides such a beverage maker.
A search of the prior art did not disclose any patents that read directly on the claims of the instant invention however, the following U.S. patents were considered related:
______________________________________ U.S. PAT. NO. INVENTOR ISSUED ______________________________________ 5,771,777 Davis June 30, 1998 4,560,475 Kataoka December 24, 1985 4,602,558 Kapper, et al December 3, 1984 4,602,557 Yip July 13, 1984 ______________________________________
The Deavis U.S. Pat. No. 5,771,777 discloses a disposable beverage maker made from a single sheet of flat, insoluble cardboard or plastic. The cardboard or plastic Consists of a lower base having four scored sides on two of the sides is respectively located a first side wall and a second side wall; on the adjoining sides is respectively located a first stabilizing flap and a second stabilizing flap. From the first side wall extends a first handle and from the second side wall extends a second handle. When each of the two handles are joined at their outward sections, the disposable beverage maker is fully assembled and is inserted into the container consisting of a cup, mug or a decanter. Thereafter, a coffee filter is placed into the beverage maker and a quantity of coffee grounds or tea is placed into the coffee filter. When hot water is poured into the filter, the water interacts with the coffee grounds to allow the resulting coffee liquid to flow through an elongated slot located on the lower base and into the container.
The Kataoka U.S. Pat. No. 4,500,475 discloses a filter assembly which can stand upright on a cup. The assembly has filter paper adhered to the back of a foldable support plate. The support plate includes an intermediate portion with an opening for pouring hot water therethrough, which is covered by the filter, and a pair of support legs connected with the opposite sides of the intermediate portion to have the latter therebetween. Each support legs is formed with at least one slot which extends symmetrically with respect to the longitudinal centerline of the support plate to define a plurality of locking members. The locking members are firmly engagable with a receptacle to support the filter assembly upright when the support legs are folded relative to the intermediate portion along preselected fold lines.
The Kapper U.S. Pat. No. 4,602,,558, et al patent discloses an apparatus for making at least one cup of coffee. The apparatus consists of a container for holding unground coffee, a metering station for metering a portion of unground coffee from the container, a compacting station and an extracting station and for transferring the metered portion to the compacting station from the metering station and form the compacting station to the extracting station. The apparatus also includes a means for compacting the portion at the compaction station including a punch for applying a pressure on the coffee of approximately 1,000 kg/cm.sup.2 to break open the closed cells in the coffee. Means are also provided for transferring the compacted coffee at the extraction station to a hot water source for extraction to make a cup of coffee.
The Yip U.S. Pat. No. 4,602,557, discloses a liquid brewing cup having a closed bottom, a closed upraised sidewall that is secured to the bottom to define a central brewing liquid-receiving space, the upper end of the sidewall defining an open top rim. The rim includes a brew bag string-receiving and retaining notch to prevent inadvertent passage of the length of the string and the bag string tab connected thereto into the brewing liquid space during pouring, brewing, stirring and drinking of the liquid in the cup.
For background purposes and as indicative of the art to Which the invention is related reference may be made to the remaining cited patents.
______________________________________ U.S. PAT. NO. INVENTOR ISSUED ______________________________________ 5,415,475 Sandy November 25, 1992 4,997,015 Johnson February 12, 1990 4,688,479 Cunningham August 25, 1987 4,642,190 Zimmerman February 1, 1985 4,303,525 Stover September 14, 1979 ______________________________________